Antenna oscillator is a vital device in base station antennas. An antenna oscillator can be connected by soldering a cable and a Phase Shifter Network (PSN) at an end of the antenna oscillator for sending or receiving signals. Typically, an antenna oscillator is usually fixed to a reflector from a back side of the reflector by screws, and the cable is then soldered to a connection end of the antenna oscillator.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show schematic diagrams of an antenna structure according to the prior art. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate the antenna structure from a front side and a back side of a reflector, respectively. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that an antenna oscillator 120 is mounted on the front side of the reflector 110, whereas the fixation of the traditional antenna oscillator 120 is achieved on the back side of the reflector 110. This structure will be illustrated by means of FIG. 2. It can be seen from FIG. 2 that the antenna oscillator 120 is fixed on the back side of the reflector 110 by means of a screw 130. Moreover, since the antenna oscillator 120 is used for receiving and sending signals, it needs to be connected with cables 141 and 142 which transmit signals, respectively. In the traditional structure, the cables 141 and 142 are usually soldered to a connection end of the antenna oscillator 120 on the back side of the reflector 110, respectively. At last, a phase shifter network (not shown in the figures) is mounted on the cables 141 and 142 and the screw 130, namely, on the back side of the reflector 110.
However, such an antenna structure would generally require replacing the antenna oscillator due to some problems such as aging with usage time or pseudo soldering at the beginning when manufacturing. Then, the phase shifter network covered on the back side of the reflector must firstly be dismantled. However, the dismantling is generally irreversible. In other words, such dismantling would usually damage the mounted phase shifter network. This poses problems for maintenance of the antenna, increasing the difficulty of the maintenance on one hand and increasing the cost of the maintenance on the other hand.